Question: $ -\dfrac{54}{50} - \dfrac{40}{100} + 1.65 = $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{54}{50} = -1.08$ $-\dfrac{40}{100} = -0.4 $ Now we have: $ -1.08 - 0.4 + 1.65 = {?} $ $ -1.08 - 0.4 + 1.65 = 0.17 $